


Spilled Secrets

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: I wanted to write someone explaining to Miles why Maya was so... Maya.A short piece but one I needed to write.POV - Imogen Moreno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Spilled Secrets

Winston Chu would be so much cuter if he stopped trying so hard. I've seen it. Those small moments he stopped his effort to be constantly charming and constantly funny. Be just a little jaded, but not enough to be a downer. And, maybe a different haircut. He could dye it! It'd look good green!

"I need to borrow Chewie for a second."

I blinked out of my imagining a whole new wardrobe for one of my on air anchors and looked up at the most eligible underclassmen at the school. "He is all yours, Miles Hollingsworth the Third."

He did not seem to appreciate his full name. But I couldn't guess why. It was all very princely and charming. A full name, shared by his father and his father. Just adding to how eligible and ladykilling he was. If I wasn't taken, and he wasn't so young, I could see the appeal.

Plus, have you seen the jeans he wears. They're so colorful. I'd wear them, with the right patches and accents. Maybe some sparkly belt…

"Anyway, Chewie, I need your advice-"

"Please don't be about."

"About Maya."

Winston Chu rested his face on the table, next to his lunch. "Please, date her, or don't. Tell her how you feel, or don't. Leave me out of it."

"You're my best friend, I just need your advice."

Winston Chu made a vaguely disgruntled noise, then asked me a question. I was wondering if they remembered I was there. "Is he making that lost pathetic face?"

I regarded Miles Hollingsworth III for a moment, "Yup."

"Drat."

The two boys started discussing the best cellist in the city. I didn't intend to listen as closely as I did. I wanted to imagine new wardrobes for the boys. If they were a bit less preppy. I wanted to figure out what would be the most striking look Miles could have. Maya Matlin was none of my business.

But the gossip was… frustrating. Apparently Maya Matlin had invited Zigmund Novak to live in her home, which made a twisted form of sense. He was so cute last year but now he had this whole bad boy vibe I had no time for. He didn't make jokes, he didn't laugh at my jokes! What little I saw of him, in any event.

I went from having so many people to basically none, in the space of a summer.

"I don't get why she can't leave well enough alone. He isn't her problem, who cares if he goes to jail or dies."

"That's not fair to her!"

It took me a minute to realize I said that, out loud. I didn't mean to, I was firmly invested in blending into the table while the boys talked. Vanish, be air and invisible, like I was for so many years.

Now both boys were looking at me. "Imogen?"

"I didn't say anything," pretending like I didn't do anything worked a lot, especially with Drew Torres. Which was unfair because of all the concussions he had. But it did get me out of trouble.

"You know something about my girlfriend." Miles shifted, getting closer to me, looking right at me for the first time since he arrived at the table. "Talk."

"Um… I don't think I should, if she hasn't told you I don't think I should tell you." I knew, from being older and wiser than the two boys, that all I was doing was digging deeper. Now they had to ask me more, because I confirmed, by accident, that I did know something.

"Talk, weirdo."

I tried to vanish into the air again, be still and disappear and hope Miles Hollingsworth III lost interest and went back to looking at Winston Chu. It didn't work, I didn't think it would. "Do you know about her ex."

"Novak?"

"Oh, no, they've never dated. Her ex."

"I remember her with one of the hockey jerks last year…" Winston Chu offered helpfully, trying to piece together where I was. He ran in different circles. I knew I'd seen him before, guess it was here! "I remember a lot of being in my locker thanks to the bigger ones."

"She wouldn't date any of those meanies."

"Well, one of them let me out, after the others laughed and ran off. Apologized. The one who-" Winston Chu went a little pale. He knew what I knew, not as well as I knew it. He wasn't in a band with Maya Matlin. He didn't see Campbell Saunders waiting for her after her practice and his were both over to spend five whole minutes being cute and loving before they both had to go home.

He didn't see Maya Matlin in the fallout of losing him.

"He- um, died. In the greenhouse." I offered.

Miles knit his brow, tension leaving when he figured it out too. "Oh."

"And- this summer. Our friend, he was in a car accident. And-" I couldn't quite find all the words I needed to explain how losing Adam impacted anyone. I hadn't figured out how much losing Adam impacted  _ me _ yet. Just that it had, I had a best friend I would lie to for the rest of our lives because the truth- the truth would hurt her more than it would hurt me.

And that truth would destroy me.

But this wasn't about me, or that cute boy I lost. And his love who was now my friend. This was about a scared little girl. Who had to deal with twice the loss. Who definitely lost a gear or two in the process. "If she's afraid for Zigmund, that isn't her fault."

"She did get all weird in Paris, when Tris ran off." Winston Chu offered, "I just thought she was an overprotective mom."

Miles slumped in his chair, "Now I feel like the bad guy."

"Um, are you angry she has a boy living with her. Or he's a sketchy drug dealer?" I asked. It took a moment to find the right words. For the record, I'm well aware those are not the right words. But the best I could do.

"I don't think she'd cheat on me, but- he's trouble. All he does is cause trouble. Why else is he in the rubber room?"

"Um, you're not the bad guy. You just don't want to see someone you love get hurt." I went to eating, in the hopes that it took me out of this conversation.

"Thanks, I think. Is she always this weird."

I could feel Winston Chu staring, "No, usually she's weirder."

"Winston Chu, I have a girlfriend. You shouldn't be flattering me so." I grinned around the bite of roast beef and vanilla icing (with sprinkles) sandwich I was eating. In the hopes that my nonsense would drive them away.

It did.

And I was alone again. But- I needed to be alone this time. I- didn't want to be seen right now. I just had to betray a girl who had been betrayed twice- no, the music video- three times in a year. I didn't care about her, specifically.

But I didn't feel right betraying her anyway. Nobody deserved that treatment by so many. Intentional or not.


End file.
